


Notifications Gone Wild

by cfo_absolute



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: kara/ lena: social media au: Supergirl joins twitter/instagramSupergirl gets an Instagram and posts a picture of her and Lena and... well... neither of them really expected this kind of response.





	Notifications Gone Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaltheaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/gifts).



> I'm so terrible at titling my works, but I hope you enjoy this one as well!

Lena was sitting at her desk when she heard a notification chime on her phone. Absentmindedly, she reached for it and brought the screen up to see what it was. 

 

_ @girlofsteel has followed you on Instagram! _

 

Lena laughed out loud. She clicked on the notification. It was probably a fan page or something. No way the real Supergirl had an Instagram. But the page loaded with a little blue checkmark, verifying that this was in fact Supergirl’s Instagram account. Lena scrolled the few pictures that were there, smiling at one of Supergirl surrounded by a dozen little girls dressed in a matching costume. She hit the follow button and put her phone down to return to her work. 

 

Not long after the phone chimed again, another notification flashing across her screen to tell her that she had a direct message 

 

_ @girlofsteel: Would you mind if I posted a few pics of the two of us from the Kid’s Fest the other day? _

Lena smiled at the thoughtfulness of the question. Supergirl might have been the first person in years to ask permission before posting a photo of Lena. Not including the countless magazine covers that were sent to her for approval before printing. Those didn’t count. Lena quickly typed back her consent even though she didn’t really remember what photo it was. The Kid’s Fest had been a long, but fun day in the park Lena had organized for the kids at the local orphanage. There had been dozens of pictures taken that afternoon. But she didn’t have long to think about it because within a minute her phone was sounding a third notification

 

_ @girlfosteel has tagged you in a photo! _

 

Lena clicked on the notification and it brought her to Supergirl’s newest post. It was a photo of the two of them, mid laugh, each with one arm around each other and another around the child standing in front of them. Lena smiled looking at the photo, remembering how the little girl had reminded her of a young Kara. Supergirl had agreed. The caption underneath the photo read  _ Who says a Luthor and a Super can’t work together? _ The words were followed by a long string of emojis which made Lena laugh even harder. Who knew Supergirl was such a fan of emojis? Lena liked the photo and typed a comment with a few emojis of her own before putting her phone down again, this time face down and with the ringer off to avoid any other distractions.

 

It wasn’t until hours later when Jess stuck her head in that Lena looked at her phone again. “Um, Miss Luthor? I’m sorry to interrupt you, but have you looked at your phone lately?”

 

“Not in the last couple hours. Why?” Lena picked her phone up and turned the screen on. It was flooded with notifications. Hundreds of people had liked her comment, followed her, and tagged her in their own responses to Supergirl’s photo. “Oh my god.”

 

“Don’t worry.” Jess had her own phone clutched to her chest. “I’ll call the PR team and we’ll-” Lena’s laughter cut her off. Which was odd because she’d thought her boss would be furious. “Miss Luthor?”

 

“It’s alright, Jess.” Lena said as her laughter subsided. “No need to call PR.”

 

“No?”

 

Lena shook her head, laughing again as she read through more of the responses under Supergirl’s photo. “Have you read these comments?”

 

Jess finally stepped completely into the office. “I did. I thought you’d be… Well, less entertained.”

 

“Listen to this one.” Lena waved Jess over to her as she read. “ ‘Please tell me this is your kid and you two have been secretly married this whole time?’ or this one ‘This pic is family friendly, but the way they’re looking at each other is not.’ ” Lena paused to wipe a tear from her cheek from her laughter. “This is ridiculous. Do people really think we’re in item?”

 

Jess shrugged, unsure of how to answer. “Kind of? I mean, you guys look pretty close. Especially in the other picture she posted.” 

 

Other picture? Lena turned her attention back to her phone as she swiped over to Supergirl’s profile in search of the other photo. And Jess was right. They did look… close. It showed the two of them seated on the swings, gazing over at each other. Lena didn’t read the caption and only skimmed the comments below. Something about eye fucking on a playground and Lena figured it was time for her to close the app.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call PR?” Jess asked, trying to read the look on Lena’s face. 

 

“That won’t be necessary, Jess.” Lena tried to fight the blush creeping into her cheeks. “You can go back to work now.” Did people really, honestly think that she and Supergirl were a couple? Not that Lena hadn’t thought about it. Supergirl was gorgeous and kind and brave and Lena couldn’t even start on the muscles that were probably hidden underneath that costume. Of course Lena had thought about it. But she’d also thought about the fact that she was not good enough for someone like that. She never would be.

 

The balcony door slid open behind Lena and she didn’t bother to turn around to see who it was. “You’ve caused quite a stir today, Supergirl.”

 

Kara sighed, but waited for Lena to stand and face her before she spoke. “That’s why I’m here actually. I wanted to apologize. I didn’t think people would react like that. I’ll take the photos down. I just wanted to apologize to you first.” 

 

Lena laughed. “There’s no need to take them down.”

 

Kara blinked in surprise. “There’s not? I thought this might cause some PR problems for you.”

 

“Have you been talking to Jess?” Lena asked, eyes twinkling. But Supergirl didn’t get the joke. “It’s fine, really. There are worse things people could think of me. Besides if people think I’m good enough for you to date than I should thank you. You’re obviously doing wonders for my image.”

 

“You’re not mad?” Kara asked. She was finding it hard to keep her hero persona in place when she’d come to L Corp ready to beg for Lena’s forgiveness. 

 

Lena shook her head. “I’m not. But I do appreciate your concern. Can I ask one thing though?” Supergirl nodded. “Can you not say anything to Kara about this? I’d like to be the one to tell her if she hasn’t seen it already.”

 

Kara. Right. Who she currently wasn’t. “Right, of course. I won’t say anything.” Kara said goodbye and turned to leave. As she reached the doorway of the balcony something Lena said clicked in her head. “Lena, what you said before… about people thinking you’re good enough for me?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’d like to say for the record that anyone would be lucky to have someone like you. Including me.” Kara turned and shot up into the air without waiting for a response. 

 

Lena sat back in her chair, Supergirl’s words echoing in her head. Did that mean what she thought it meant? No, Lena was being silly. Supergirl didn’t have feelings for her. That would be ridiculous. But the words did spur another train of thought in Lena’s mind. 

 

Kara. The crush Lena was harbouring on Supergirl was nothing compared to the feelings she’d developed for Kara, her kind, bright, beautiful, incredible reporter.

 

If Supergirl thought she was good enough then surely Kara would too… Right? For the fifth (sixth?) time that day Lena picked up her phone, her fingers hovering over the screen as she thought out what she was about to do. Resolving herself, she typed out a text to Kara.

 

_ Would you like to get dinner with me tonight? As a date? _

 

The response was almost instant.

 

_ I thought you’d never ask <3 _

  
  


The next morning, Lena sat at her kitchen table, scrolling through the thousands of notifications she’d gotten overnight. Her bedroom door was open and every few minutes she looked up to see if the blonde sleeping in her bed had woken. Judging by the sounds of her snoring, Kara wouldn’t be awake anytime soon. 

 

Lena tried to keep her laughter quiet. Kara had insisted that they take a picture after dinner as they had walked through the streets. Lena stared down at their smiling faces, Kara’s lips pressed against Lena’s cheek with the caption:  _ Best first date a girl could ask for! _

 

It wasn’t the caption that had her laughing. It was the comments below it.

 

_ Im confused. Is Lena dating you or Supergirl? _

 

_ uhhh….is someone gonna tell Supergirl about this? _

 

_ Can I be invited to your wedding???? _

 

Lena was still laughing when a pair of warm arms wound their way around her neck. “What’s so funny?” Kara asked, kissing Lena’s temple. 

 

Lena turned slightly in her chair so she could kiss Kara properly. “I think we broke the internet.” She tilted her phone up to show Kara the screen. “One of us should probably tell Supergirl about this before the internet accuses me of cheating on her.”

 

Kara snorted in laughter. “Oh, I’m sure she already knows”


End file.
